


Family lasts through all Betrayal [ART]

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, fanpoetry, spoilers for the story, swbb2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: SWBB 2020 Fanart for the wonderful story "How Not to Train Your Jedi" by the very talented OutcastTrip1995.  Will make far more sense with their story for context.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Family lasts through all Betrayal [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OutcastTrip1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Not to Train Your Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986453) by [OutcastTrip1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995). 



> hope you like it OutcastTrip1995 :D I really enjoyed reading your story and being able to make art for you was a lot of fun.

The two poems are written out below for ease of reading:

_Betrayal_

of body  
to kneel to an enemy  
to raise arms against family

of mind  
a storm pounding at fragile shields  
a link silenced leaving you alone in the dark

of soul  
in the end the lightning in your eyes betrays you  
slipping through the cracks as though your scars  
make you less  
make you weak

have broken you past usefulness

they are wrong

you were betrayed  
but you are still you

and damn all who refuse to accept that

_Family_

family defends against opinions turn  
offers a hand where others would offer  
only death

and this truth  
can be offered:  
you are not alone

you have a bond that the Dark cannot destroy  
you are family and that is so much more  
than can be given

what can Kings, or Empires offer that can compete  
with that love?


End file.
